Konzertierte Aktion Pflege (2018)
neue Versprechen, die von der Anlage her nicht zur Ursachenbeseitigug taugen - sie nennen es einen Kraftakt: ;Konzertierte Aktion Pflege (2018) erst mal von der Ministerriege: Originaltöne Die Bundesregierung plant innerhalb eines Jahres ein Maßnahmenpaket gegen den Pflegenotstand auf den Weg zu bringen. Das verkündeten Bundesarbeitsminister Hubertus Heil, Familienministerin Franziska Giffey und Gesundheitsminister Jens Spahn in einem Interview mit der "Bild am Sonntag" am 2. Juli 2018. "Wir geben hier den Schwur ab. Hier sitzen drei Minister, die gemeinsam gegen den Pflegenotstand vorgehen wollen.", so Giffey. Dies sei ein Zeichen, dass drei Ministerien mit 43 gesellschaftlichen Partnern "eine Lösung für gute Pflege finden". "Wir haben einen Kraftakt vor uns", sagte Heil. "Das geht nur über Parteigrenzen hinweg." thumb|und "action" …… Spahn zufolge gebe man sich maximal ein Jahr Zeit: "Dann wollen wir konkrete und verbindliche Vereinbarungen mit allen haben, die in der Pflege Verantwortung tragen." Hierzu will der CDU-Politiker im Kampf gegen die Personalnot in der Pflege gezielt Fachkräfte in Südosteuropa anwerben. Besonders im Kosovo und in Albanien gebe es ein hohes Potenzial an jungen Fachkräften, sagte er. "Dort ist die Pflegeausbildung häufig besser, als wir denken." (er hat anscheinend annähernd keine Ahnung, wovon er redet! ) Allerdings sieht der neue Gesundheitsminister (2017) erhebliche Probleme bei der Visavergabe: "Was mich verzweifeln lässt: Diese ausgebildeten Fachkräfte müssen oft zehn Monate auf ein Visum für Deutschland warten. Diese Abläufe müssen wir beschleunigen." Auch die Anerkennung ausländischer Berufsabschlüsse dauere zu lange. Spahn wies darauf hin, dass bis zu 50.000 zusätzliche Pflegekräfte benötigt würden. "Da werden wir auch im Ausland suchen müssen." Es sei kaum mehr möglich, in Deutschland ein Krankenhaus oder eine Pflegeeinrichtung ohne ausländische Pflegekräfte zu betreiben. Arbeitsminister Heil strebt Flächentarifvertrag an Bundesarbeitsminister Heil will für ausländische Pflegekräfte deshalb zunächst eine halbjährige Aufenthaltserlaubnis zur Jobsuche einführen. "Ausländer, die als Pfleger arbeiten wollen, sollten für ein halbes Jahr nach Deutschland kommen dürfen. Bedingung: Sie erhalten keinen Cent aus den Sozialsystemen, und wenn sie nach den sechs Monaten keine feste Stelle als Pflegekraft haben, müssen sie wieder gehen", erklärte der SPD-Politiker. Spahn hatte bereits vor wenigen Tagen angekündigt, er wolle in der kommenden Woche mit Giffey und Heil eine "Konzertierte Aktion Pflege" starten. Union und SPD haben im Koalitionsvertrag vereinbart, damit unter anderem eine "Ausbildungsoffensive" und bessere Bedingungen für Pflegekräfte auf den Weg bringen zu wollen. Heil kündigte an, dass er die Löhne von Pflegekräften bis Mitte nächsten Jahres deutlich erhöhen will. Seine Aufgabe sei es, dass "wir jetzt binnen eines Jahres einen Flächentarifvertrag in der Pflege hinbekommen". (zitiert nach n-tv.de/politik, vom Sonntag, 01. Juli 2018) * offizielle Website: Konzertierte Aktion Pflege - für mehr Wertschätzung, bessere Arbeitsbedingungen und gerechte Bezahlung. Start am 3. Juli 2018. Mit einer gemeinsamen Kraftanstrengung will die Bundesregierung mehr Menschen für die Pflege begeistern. Dafür starten Bundesgesundheitsminister Jens Spahn, Bundesministerin für Familie, Senioren, Frauen und Jugend, Dr. Franziska Giffey und Bundesminister für Arbeit und Soziales, Hubertus Heil, die Konzertierte Aktion Pflege in Berlin. Schauen wir uns doch mal die Details … der Versprechungen genauer an. * Anwerbung im Kosovo * Flächentarifvertrag auf Mindestlohn-Niveau * wer sind die 43 Partner der drei MinisterInnen ??? * Aufenthaltserlaubnis zur Jobsuche für 6 Monate Angebliche Ergebnisse, Jan 2019 Spahn meldet: * Zehn Prozent mehr Pflege-Azubis: Konzertierte Aktion Pflege legt verbindliche Ziele fest Die Konzertierte Aktion Pflege zeigt erste Erfolge: Bis zum Jahr 2023 soll die Zahl der Auszubildenden in der Pflege um zehn Prozent steigen. * Außerdem werden mehr Ausbildungsplätze und Weiterbildungsplätze geschaffen und die Weiterbildung von Pflegehelfern zu Pflegefachkräften wird in Zukunft vergütet. Warum die Ausbildung von PflegehelferInnen zur Fachkraft nun Weiterbildung genannt wird, bleibt sein Geheimnis. Vergütet heißt dabei, dass sich der Arbeitgeber von ??? die Differenz zwi. der Ausbilungsvergütung und dem bisherigen Helferinnenlohn bezuschussen lassen kann. Geld und Attraktivität ✅ j a , mit Geld lässt sich etwas an der Attraktivität verbessern. Niemand spricht davon, dass Geld allein … Ja doch, auch mit Geld hat der systematisch herbeigeführte Personalmangel zu tun. Wird in einem Beruf mehr gezahlt, ist er auch für besser ausgebildete Fachkräfte interessant. Bei der Berufswahl ……… Aber die Bescheidenheit führt in die Altersarmut. �� Jedenfalls die Bescheidenheit der vergangenen vierzig Jahre unter der CDU/FDP, bzw. CDU/SPD-Regierung. Oder wer hat einEn Arbeitgeber/in, die freiwillig ü b e r den Tarifbetrag hinaus dauerhaft bezahlt, weil sie mit unseren Leistungen so sehr zufrieden ist? Deshalb meine Anregung: �� gebt uns mindestens 10 % über dem jetzigen TVÖD-Niveau. Das mit dem TVÖD würde gleichzeitig auch für die Helferinnen eine deutliche Steigerung bewirken. �� Das Gefeilsche um 0,6%, 1,2% und wenn wie lange, ist doch vollkommen an der Realität vorbei. Und da wollen Spahn u Heil ja jetzt noch drunter gehen! Das bedeutet deren Vorschlag letztlich. Keine Verbesserung für alle. Welche Millionärsgattin arbeitet in der Alten- oder Krankenpflege nur aus Freude am Beruf? Vorschlag für eine neue Formulierung: =25% mehr Personal und 10% mehr Lohn= Siehe auch *Bündnis für fairen Wettbewerb in der Altenpflege Weitere Teile in der Presse * Bild am Sonntag * * Spahns 3000-Euro-Forderung, eher die mögl. Idee: Wie viel Geld Pflegekräfte wirklich verdienen. Jens Spahn fordert eine bessere Bezahlung für Pflegekräfte, bis zu 3000 Euro, meint der Minister.‘‘ Offizielle Zahlen zeigen: Viele verdienen das schon - doch besonders der Altenpflege-Bereich ist unterbezahlt. Von Isabella Reichert in spon, 16.7.2018 * Link - Wie viel Geld Pflegekräfte wirkl… * Yvonne Falckner und Marcus Jogerst-Ratzka haben für pflegebibel.de die konzertierte Aktion Pflege beleuchtet. (Schatten sehen sie in der Stilisierung von Pflege-Azubis zu "Rettern der Pflege". Licht in der vereinfachten Einreise und Anwerbung von Pflegekräften aus dem Ausland. Gastkommentar von M. Jogerst-Ratzka. Eine konzertierte Aktion? Die Pflege hat auf der politischen Agenda einen der vorderen Plätze eingenommen. Nur so können wir uns erklären, dass d… ] Kategorie:Organisation der Pflege Kategorie:Personalnotstand Kategorie:Hintergrund